Traditional systems choose content to display based on the most restrictive parent control settings in effect regardless of the parent control settings for other users in the room. Although, this conservative approach prevents content from being presented to a user to which presentation of the content would violate the user's parental control settings, it also prevents the content from being presented to other users in the room whose parental control settings would not have been violated by the content. Accordingly, the content enjoyment of other users in the room is negatively impacted. There is no mechanism for presenting content, that violates a given user's parental control settings, to all the users in the room while still satisfying each user's individual parental control settings.